


The Poem Called You

by cairusvt



Series: Icarus and his Sun [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm still in my Seungcheol Feels Fuck off, Inspired by Poetry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One of My Favorites, Sad and Happy, Sorry Not Sorry, no one touch me, this was fueled by my PCD because of otyinManila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Why do we say we love the rain but we still hide under some sort of cover when it comes?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Icarus and his Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632361
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Seungcheol and this is me Coping with it everyone Shut Up

On a regular basis, this is how Wonwoo's day goes.

  
Wonwoo wakes up at seven to get ready for the day and leaves his unit at around eight.  
Then he heads to get breakfast wherever he can, if he's a bit lazy, he'd head to the one coffee shop by the entrance of their campus that has this really amazing and really cheap menu of pasta and burgers. If not he could always look around and see where he can eat before class.  
After that, he has class from nine till noon and his break would be from noon till three in the afternoon. And depending on how much stuff he has to finish, he could either spend that time eating lunch with Seokmin and Jeonghan if they're free and then with the rest of the time he can spend either back home if he wants to take a bit of a break or he can stay in the library to finish up work he has to do.  
After that would be his classes for the rest of the day which starts at three and ends at around seven(seven-thirty if their professor is gonna rant again).   
Then dinner with whoever is free and then he heads home. He would take a bath first before diving into his plates and projects and then he'll sleep when he's tired enough to use his pencil as a stirrer for his coffee. Which had happened many times before.

  
And this schedule works for Wonwoo.

It's foolproof. He saves time this way by planning ahead where he should be and up until when until he has to go to class. It was organized. 

It was.

But Seungcheol is the type of person who thinks that saying something an hour before is "planning ahead".  
Yeah.  
So you can imagine how Wonwoo's life had been since they met.

Or rather, since they met _again_.

  
Seungcheol is honestly an amazing and an annoyingly gorgeous chaos that had just recently been hovering over Wonwoo's life and Wonwoo is around five percent sure that he wants him to stop. 

He wants the random "Hey, I finished class early so I figured I can walk you to your next one." right after Wonwoo's first-class, to stop

He wants the "I'm ditching Mingyu 'cause I wanna try this coffee place with you, is that alright?" right as Wonwoo's leaving to eat, to stop.

He wants the "I'm ignoring my plates till, like, ten this evening. That's enough time for us to go somewhere, right?" right as he gets out of class, to stop.

  
Well...  
He's five percent sure he wants Seungcheol to stop. 

Seungcheol surprisingly knows a lot of good places to eat at so no one can blame Wonwoo for coming. And, no. Regardless of how much Jeonghan says it, it's not because Seungcheol is waiting for him in his fucking motorbike.

  
"You gonna answer that call or do you want me to smash your phone for you so it'd shut up." Seokmin grumbles from Jeonghan's bed and Wonwoo hits him with a pillow.  
"Boys. Both of you shut up or I'm kicking you both out."   
"His fault, not mine." Seokmin says and he buries his face back on Jeonghan's pillow, lying face down, and he goes back to snoring.   
"He does have a point." Jeonghan says from his desk and Wonwoo groans and turns his phone on vibrate.  
"Is it Cheol?" Jeonghan asks, obviously trying to annoy Wonwoo by using the nickname.  
"Fuck off." Wonwoo snaps and Jeonghan shakes his head.  
"You tired of him already?" Jeonghan asks and Wonwoo glares at the back of his head.  
"No. Shut up. Focus on balancing accounts or some shit."  
"I will if you balance your personal life and school life."  
"What does _that_ mean?"  
"It doesn't mean anything. Just a joke on balance and your incompetent ass when it comes to social events." Jeonghan says without looking up from his book and Wonwoo grumbles.   
"I'm social."   
"Good for you. Now tell big bro your problem. Is your prince charming suffocating you?" Jeonghan says, turning his chair around and looking at Wonwoo and Wonwoo crosses his arms on top of his chest.  
"No."   
"Is he pushy?" Jeonghan asks and Wonwoo glares. Again.  
" _You're_ pushy." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan frowns.  
"And _you're_ starting to annoy me. Why are you avoiding Seungcheol?" Jeonghan demands and Wonwoo turns his head.  
"I'm not avoiding him." Wonwoo defends, which, yeah, is stupid. Because he obviously is. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't.  
"Just his calls?" Jeonghan asked with a quirked up eyebrow and Wonwoo throws his most disgusted look.  
"It's complicated." Wonwoo says and Jeognhan looks as exhausted as Wonwoo feels about this conversation.  
"You always make everything complicated."  
"No, I don't." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan gave him a look. Wonwoo sighs.  
"Okay, maybe I do. _Sometimes_. But this is different. It's already complicated as it is." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan sighs.  
"We could help." Jeonghan offers and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"I don't think you can with this one." Wonwoo says and Jeonghan laughs at the same time Seokmin groans.  
"Come on just tell me. I bet we can help you out." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo sighs, steeling himself as he decides to just tell them.  
"Both of you shut-" "I think I love him." Wonwoo says right as Seokmin lifts his head from the pillow and everyone shuts up. 

"Oh damn." Seokmin says and Joenghan shushes him.  
"Okay. And how is that a bad thing?" Jeonghan asks and Wonwoo shrugs again.  
"I never said it's a bad thing." Wonwoo explains and Jeonghan's frown deepens.  
"You're treating it like a bad thing right now."  
"I'm not! It's a thing. And I wanna ignore the _thing_." Wonwoo explains and Jeonghan sighs.  
"Ignoring it is not the way to do it if it's not a bad thing." Jeonghan points out and Wonwoo can't really argue.  
"I just- Don't look at me like that." Wonwoo says when he sees Jeonghan's _'It's okay you can do it'_ look.   
"I like him. And he seems interested enough in me. You guys think he's interested in me, right?" Wonwoo asks and Jeonghan laughs, picks up his phone from his desk, and throws it over to Wonwoo.   
"What do _you_ think?" Jeonghan says and Wonwoo looks down Jeonghan's phone to see Seungcheol's messages.   
"He's been at it for days now. I think you should talk to him before you regret it." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo looks up at him.  
"Regret what?" Wonwoo asks and Jeonghan shrugs.  
"Go. He's probably waiting by your dorm right now. You've ditched him for a week now. I think that's enough masochism from you for now." Jeonghan says and he gets up and drags Wonwoo to his feet and starts pushing him out the door.   
"Woah, wait." Wonwoo tries to stop but Jeonghan has him by the door already, shoving his stuff in his hand and even slinging his bag over his shoulder for him.  
"Tell us how it goes. Message us if you wanna hang out for dinner later. Bye." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo hears Seokmin's dazed 'bye' before Jeonghan closes the door on him and he's left with his backpack slung in one shoulder and his jacket on his other hand.

  
Wonwoo walked to his own dorm fifteen minutes away and just as Jeonghan had said, Seungcheol's bike was parked in front of the building. Wonwoo walked up to it and wonders how long he had been here. He moves closer to the bike and he hovers his leg over some parts of the motorcycle, checking to see if it's still warm but only finds it cold to the touch. It's a trick Jeognhan had thought him when Seungcheol said he'd only been waiting for Wonwoo for a few minutes when it's really been an hour. 

"You trying to kick my bike over?" Seungcheol asks behind him and Wonwoo jumps away from the bike. He turns to see Seungcheol smiling at him from the entrance to his building and he smiles at Seungcheol's leather jacket.  
"What?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo shakes his head.  
"You look like a cast of Foot Loose." Wonwoo says and he walks over Seungcheol and runs his hand up to his hair and pushing it back.  
"There." Wonwoo says, satisfied with how Seungcheol's black hair is laid back on his head.   
"Looks good?" Seungcheol asks and he smiles at Wonwoo. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Seungcheol's cocky smile and crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
"Jeonghan told me you were looking for me?" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol's smile melted away.   
"Right. I- uh... Can we talk inside? If that's alright?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods. Seungcheol turns to go inside but Wonwo grabs his wrist and pulls him back.  
"Wait. Okay uhm.." Wonwoo tries to force his brain to make a better sounding confession than the one it currently has and he panics when he sees Seungcheol staring at him.  
"Okay." Seuungcheol says and he grabs Wonwoo's hand from his wrist and held it in his.

Wonwoo stares at their hands and he remembers all the late-night conversation he's had with both Sol months back and then he remembers the same thing but it was Seungcheol's number he was messaging. He smiles and suddenly he has everything in his head. Every single word right next to each other that would help Seungcheol understand just how much Wonwoo's so gone for him. 

But he can't say it.

He can't say _them_.

The words are lodged on Wonwoo's throat and he realizes at that moment that if there's anything he's afraid of, it's got to be not having any of this anymore. 

So he smiles and drags Seungcheol inside.

"I've got something I wanna write. I'll send it to you later, is that okay?" Wownoo asks and Seungcheol nods, squeezing his hand. They head for the elevator and Wonwoo smiles to hide what he's feeling right now. He's not entirely sure what he's feeling but he has to hide it. 

  
When they got in his room, Seungcheol put down the helmet Wonwoo didn't even notice he was holding, and then he turns to Wonwoo.   
"I'm leaving." Seungcheol says. 

Wonwoo stares, not really sure what he means but seeing as how he looked, it means exactly as Wonwoo had dreaded it would. 

"There's this apprenticeship program we applied to last semester and I got in. It's this big firm three hours away and the school is taking care of our dorm and everything and-"  
"When are you leaving?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol looks up at him and smiles sadly.  
"Next week." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sits down on his bed.  
"Is that why... All the spontaneous trips off somewhere?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods.  
"Mingyu got in as well so he's not as bothered by me ditching them but uh if you guys can look out for Hansol for a while, y'know. Adopt him for a while." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo can't help but smile.  
"You're acting like you're leaving me your dog while you go out of town." Wonwoo jokes and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"How long is this thing?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol walks up to him and sits down next to his legs on the floor, his back to Wonwoo's bed.   
"Three months." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs.  
"So the whole sem break and the entirety of next semester?" Wonwoo asks and Seugcheol nods.

Wonwoo lies back down on his bed and groans.  
He digs the palms of his hand on his face and silently asks every god he knows why he is the stupid fuck that he is today. 

"Won." Seungcheol's voice rings from far off the bed and Wonwoo laughs bitterly.  
"I've been avoiding you for the entire week because I didn't want to get used to it, you know?" Wonwoo says and he feels his bed shift next to him.  
"Get used to what? Me?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo sighs and brings his hands away from his face  
"Yes, _you_. I didn't want to get used to someone walking me to class, or someone always willing to eat with me. Someone who would bring me places he thinks _I would_ like." Wonwoo says and he feels Seungcheol's hand holding his.   
"I didn't want to get used to it because I know it doesn't always last. And I was right." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol squeezes his hand.  
"I can just turn it down if you-" "No." Wonwoo cuts him off and sits up. he stares down at Seungcheol lying next to him and points a threatening finger at his chest.  
"Choi Seungcheol if you turn this down because I'm whining I _swear_ to God I will personally ship you there myself." Wonwoo threatens him and Seungcheol laughs. He sits up and cups Wonwoo's face, wiping off the tears Wonwoo didn't even know were falling from his face.  
"I've never felt so _wanted_ before, you know?" Seungcheol teases him and Wonwoo punches his arm hard.  
"You're such a dick." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol lifts his legs over Wonwoo's and scoots closer, almost sitting on Wonwoo's thighs as he holds Wonwoo's face in his hands.

  
"I'm still gonna annoy you if that's what you're worried about." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath and tries to catch his breath.  
"I know you will."  
"Then why are you-" "We're back to the beginning again." Wonwoo cuts him off and Seungcheol stares at him.  
"I know it looked like I was okay with us before, just messaging and all that. But now that I already met you and that I know what it's like to have you like this, to hold you like this, it's like- I don't know. It's not fair." Wonwoo says, grabbing Seungcheol's jacket by the waist and Seungcheol just kept staring at him.  
"Don't look at me like that." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo looks at him and frowns.  
"Like what?"   
"Like you want to kiss me, too." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo feels his throat close up. He wraps his arms around Seungcheol's back and pulls him in as he tilts his head up and closes his eyes. 

Nothing could have possibly prepared Wonwoo for how Seungcheol's lips felt against his. 

And it was over just like that. Wonwoo's first kiss.

Seungcheol pulls back, smiling at Wonwoo as Wonwoo grips at his jacket.   
"In a perfect world, I could have you and that dumb apprenticeship at the same time." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs.  
_"If every porkchop were perfect," "We wouldn't have hotdogs."_ Seungcheol finishes the second half for him with a smile and Wonwoo's heart just squeezes at the smile on Seungcheol's face.  
"We can _rabb.it_ Steven Universe every night. One or two episodes a night can't be that bad, right?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.   
"I can't believe you're actually crying because I'm leaving." Seungcheol teases him again and Wonwoo sneaks his hand inside Seungcheol's jacket and pinches him over his shirt. Seungcheol squirms and laughs and Wonwoo stop when Seungcheol inched up closer and pressed himself onto Wonwoo. 

The position didn't change much but the contact definitely changed something in the air around the room. Seungcheol wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck and Wonwoo grips at the edge of Seungcheol's jacket as Seungcheol smiles at him and leans down, closing the gap between their lips. 

Wonwoo tries to recall everything he's ever read about kissing but nothing comes up to mind. And the fact that Seungcheol's lips are distractingly soft was fucking him up, making him pull at his jacket mindlessly as Seungcheol lets out little moans of approval when Wownoo mimics what he's doing. Seungcheol pulls away a bit and shrugs off his jacket.   
"I've wanted to do this for so long." Seungcheol says and he throws his jacket off somewhere on the floor and he places a hand over Wonwoo's chest and pushes him down the bed. Wonwoo stares as Seungcheol leans down and hovers over him and he yelps when Seungcheol leans down and kisses his neck. Wonwoo can already feel himself getting hard at just the thought of Seungcheol's lips on his skin and Seungcheol seems to enjoy torturing Wownoo when he presses his ass down on Wonwoo's lap. 

"Should I keep going?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods immediately. Seungcheol smiles and moves up and hovers over Wownoo's face.   
"I've wanted to kiss you since that day when I slept over" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles.  
"A week ago?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol shakes his head.  
"The very first time." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo feels his head starting to overload on information.  
"Honestly, I wouldn't have minded if you did back then." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol gave him a look.  
"Don't look at me like that, you're like, stupidly hot." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs. He leans down and kisses Wonwoo again and Wonwoo moans when Seugncheol does this thing where he presses Wonwoo's bottom lip in between his and then sucks on it a bit harshly as he pulls away and Wonwoo's minds starts buzzing when one of Seungcheol's hand rested on his waist and then slides under it, pressing on his skin. Wonwoo finds it weird that a chill ran up his back when Seungcheol's hands were warm and soft. Wonwoo didn't know much about what to do with his hands and Seungcheol seems to have caught on because he takes his hands and lifts them up to his waist.

  
"You okay? You're kind of stiff." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo flushes before he realizes what Seungcheol meant. Seungcheol then got how his words may have sounded and he laughs.  
"You can't possibly hold it against me for being 'stiff' when you're literally on top of me like this." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol kept laughing. 

And Wonwoo's heart just stopped.

Seeing Seungcheol laugh like this? And as close as this?

It's almost like he's hearing him laugh for the first time again.

His hands were on Wonwoo's shoulder as he presses his weight on his arms on Wonwoo's chest. His hands would squeeze at Wonwoo's skin every time he takes a breath and laughs out. His eyes were closed shut as he tries to keep his laughing down, making him giggle even more the more he tries to control it. And Wonwoo did his best to memorize every moment of that and to ingrain it in his head forever. 

Wonwoo then lifts one hand of Seunghceol's neck and pulls him down gently, kissing him as he giggles and Wonwoo smiles as Seungcheol immediately stops laughing. 

He pulls Seungcheol away slowly and he smiles at Seungcheol's dumbfounded face.  
"I finally know how to shut you up." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes and kisses him again.

Two hours after that, Seungcheol goes out and down the entrance of the building to get the food they ordered in. They both agreed Seungcheol is the best one to go down since both of them don't really carry foundation or concealer with them and none of Wonwoo's clothes could cover everything Seungcheol left on the skin of his neck. And Seungcheol had the nerve to actually be proud of it. 

Wonwoo messages Jeonghan that he won't be joining them for dinner tonight and Jeonghan asked if everything went okay or not and Wonwoo just sent a photo of his neck to shut them up for the night. 

Wonwoo took that time to write a little something for Seungcheol and he smiles at how Seungcheol walks in the room just as soon as he hit send on his phone. Both of them hear Seungcheol's phone ding at the message and Wonwoo smiles at him.   
"I sent you something but you have to promise me not to read it until next week." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol frowns.   
"Then why didn't you just send it to me _then_. This is torture." Seungcheol whines and he toes off his sneakers and walks up Wonwoo's desk and sets the food there.  
"Fried rice, dumplings, and the guy said we got free fortune cookies." Seungcheol says and he flops down on Wonwoo's bed next to him, draping himself over Wonwoo.   
"What do you wanna do while we eat." Wonwoo asks.  
" _You_." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo elbows him in the stomach.  
"Keep that up and the only thing you're riding tonight is your bike going home." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stares at him.   
"So riding was an option?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo rolls his eyes and gets up, pushing Seungcheol off.  
"Not anymore, it's not." Wonwoo says and he takes out the food from the paper bag and sets it on his desk. 

They ate their food the same way they always do when Seungcheol stays over. Seungcheol sitting on his bed and Wonwoo on his chair, a laptop opened in front of them playing something as they talk over it anyways. 

Eight episodes of Steven Universe later, Seungcheol hits pause on the laptop and turns to Wonwoo.   
"I don't want to sound, like, stupid, and a bit conceited." Seungcheol starts and Wonwoo laughs.  
"You don't wanna seem like yourself?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol pinches the side of his neck.  
"The last poem you posted. _Rain_. Was that... _Is_ it about me?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo smiles and nods.   
"I'm not exactly that subtle." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol grabs for his phone in his bag and clears his throat.  
" ** _Rain reminds me of comfort,_**  
**_It reminds me of soft sheets on my skin.  
_****_The way I would snuggle up on my bed and feel warm and cold at the same time._** " Seungcheol starts and Wonwoo tries to grab for his phone but Seungcheol stands up and does an exaggerated bow. 

" ** _Rain reminds me of excitement,_**  
**_It reminds me of the unexpected coolness in the middle of summer._**  
**_The way I could run around in the streets soaking wet and yet no one thinks it wrong._**

**_Rain reminds me of solitude,_ **  
**_It reminds me of how it can isolate me from the outside world by pouring down like a wall of tears from the sky._ **

**_Rain reminds me of innocence,_**  
**_It reminds me of my youth._**  
**_When I would pray for rain every single day to save me from going back to school._** " Seungcheol grins down at him and he walks back to the bed and sits next to Wonwoo. 

" _ **But now,**_  
_**Rain doesn't remind me of anything.**_  
**_Rain makes me think of things_.**" Seungcheol says out loud and Wonwoo sighs. Wonwoo stares at their legs on his bed as he listens to Seungcheol reading his heart out for him.

  
" ** _Rain makes me think of how we could run around in the streets._** "

Seungcheol says, and Wonwoo thinks about how this line alone was so obvious after that one time Seungcheol went to Wonwoo in the library because it was raining and Wonwoo asks if he has an umbrella but Seungcheol just smiled and shakes his head. 'It's better to run under the rain with someone than to run under the rain by yourself.' Seungcheol says and Wonwoo tried his best to not fall harder for him after that. 

  
" ** _Rain makes me wonder how it would feel like to lie on your sheets._** "

This time Seungcheol turns to look at Wonwoo. Because the entire time he's met Seungcheol and found out who he was, they've only ever been in Wonwoo's room and never in the elders. He wonders what it would feel like, what the difference would be. How much softer or harder his bed is. How much bigger or smaller his pillows would be. How his blankets would be like if they're warmer or not. He wants to know what it's like in the room where Seungcheol said is the only place he's never been anyone but himself. 

  
" ** _Rain makes me wonder about locking ourselves in and just talking._** "

Seungcheol laughs at this because that's literally what they're doing right now. And times like this one is literally all Wonwoo had ever wanted. Just time with someone. Someone who sees him for who he is and not who he wants them to see. Time alone with someone Wonwoo wouldn't mind to spend a lifetime with. 

" _ **Rain doesn't remind me of you.**_  
_**Because you make me think about rain.**_ "

  
Seungcheol puts his phone down and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's back and pulls him against his side.  
"I've never had anyone write anything like this for me." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo hums.  
"Well, it's not for you, it's _about you_. It's for _me._ " Seungcheol rubs his face on Wonwoo's shoulder and Wonwoo pretends to hate it.  
"Still." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo feels hot inside his chest.

He's written over a hundred of these things about dozens of people but he realizes now that this is the first time someone knew that something he wrote was about them. It's nerve-wracking and exciting. It's like handing someone your phone without the lock. It's like being a shirt and they have the opportunity to unravel you one stitch at a time until you're spread out like one single thread. Bare and exposed and completely shapeless. 

"I love it. I love you." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo can't help but freeze right there.  
"You don't have to say anything. I just had to say that before it eats me from the inside." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo spreads his fingers out, letting Seungcheol take the hint and Seungcheol does the same and slots his fingers in between Wonwoo's and Wonwoo smiles.

For someone who has lived his life through nothing but words, Wonwoo finds it amazingly funny that he seems to never find the right ones whenever it comes to Seungcheol.

So he lets everything else speak for themselves. His hands in Seungcheol's, his head leaning on Seungcheol's, his other hand on Seungcheol's leg that's on top of his lap. He hopes everything is enough for Seungcheol to know what he wants to say. He hopes so badly that Seungcheol gets it because no matter what Seungcheol says, Wonwoo's still afraid to say it. 


	2. m U se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day was never Wonwoo's thing   
> Specially now, feeling like Icarus, post wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me three hours to just keep myself from crying but yeah here ya go
> 
> Also this one is for Ky   
> I hope you choke on a lettuce I hate you so much for giving me Woncheol feels right now in the middle of a drought
> 
> Also  
> All poems used in this fic are mine so if you're gonna come up my twitter account again telling me that im stealing Icarus Fray's poems I'm telling you right now that that's me okay thank you

"And you're sure you don't wanna come?" Jeonghan asks one more time and Wonwoo just gave him an exhausted sigh and his more tired look.

"Have fun babysitting. I'm fine. Really. I'm just gonna sleep tonight, okay? My last major plate drained the fuck out of me, really. I'm just tired." Wonwoo explains and Jeonghan gave him that concerned dad look. Wonwoo glares.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that it's Valentine's day and your boyfriend is a three hour drive away?" Jeonghan asks. Ever so blunt. 

"Okay. First of all, he's  _ not _ my boyfriend. And second, yes, that is a factor. But wallowing once in a while is healthy." Wonwoo argues and Jeonghan crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

" _ Once in a while _ . Not once a day, Wonwoo." Wonwoo frowns at Jeonghan's words and he rolls his eyes and walks away. He hears Jeonghan yell out his goodbye and Wonwoo leaves him in front of the bus stop as he walks down the street to his dorm. 

Wonwoo plugs his earphones on his phone and pulls his hood up. He's allowed to brood for a few more weeks, okay? It's been two months since he last saw Seungcheol so no one can hold it against him for not exactly being happy about Valentine's day. 

He walks in his room, toes off his shoes, and drops his bag on the floor. He takes off the denim jacket and flung it on his desk chair before he flops down his bed. He was about to start his wallowing when the song he's listening to abruptly stops and a familiar ringtone starts. Wonwoo unpockets his phone and sees his name on Wonwoo's screen, notifying a video call, and Wonwoo groans as he lies on his side and swipes to answer the call. 

The first thing he hears is a burst of laughter and Wonwoo can't help but smile. 

"Do i look  _ that _ horrible?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol clears his throat and tries his best not to smile. Seunghceol looks like he's still in the office where he does his apprenticeship and Wonwoo absolutely loves seeing Seungcheol in button up shirts. 

_ "You look adorable. Did you finish everything?" _ Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo groans.

"Did I finish everything? Yes. Am I happy with how they turned out? Not really." Wonwoo says and he sighs.

_ "You did your best." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo hums.

"What about you? How's the final project thing going?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol shrugs. He leans back on his chair and looks around.

_ "We're close to finishing. Just gotta get signatures on permits and stuff like that and we students can't really help with that. Mingyu likes tagging along to those things though so they let him come with." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs. Because of course mingyu would. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Wonwoo asks and he stares as Seungcheol looks away from the screen.

"Choi Seungcheol." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs nervously. Wonwoo sees that it's a little past two in the afternoon and he frowns.

_ "I'm waiting for Mingyu, okay? Have you had lunch?" _ Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods. Keeping the frown on his face.

"You keep skipping lunch like that and you're gonna end up eating more at night time and then you're gonna get fat." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.

_ "Really?" _

"That's the only thing i know will work on you. You and Mingyu take your workout sessions more seriously than your meals." Wonwoo says and he catches Seungcheol smiling.

"Stop smiling like that, I'm roasting your ass right now." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol places a hand over his mouth.

_ "Sorry. You just look cute when you're concerned." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo glares at him as best as he could.

"You think you can avoid everything by flirting, don't you?" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol winks. 

"You're so annoying." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs. 

They talked on the phone for over an hour till Mingyu came up behind Seungcheol and started screaming at Wonwoo excitedly. Wonwoo laughs as Seungcheol pushes Mingyu out of the screen and tells Wonwoo he'll call later again. They end the call after a couple of byes and a promise on Seungcheol's part that he really will call again. 

Wonwoo decided that a nap would be great to pass the time so he turns his phone's volume on its maximum to wake him up if someone calls him and he charged his phone. He then takes off his pants and hoodie and slips under his sheets in just his boxers and a t-shirt and he falls asleep almost instantly.

  
  


When he hears his phone blaring loudly, he groans and frowns when he realizes it's not the ringtone he had wanted to wake him up. He answers the call not really knowing who it is and he brings it up his ears.

"Hello?"

_ "Dude, what the fuck? Don't leave me with these two!" _ Hansol's voice was frantic and loud and Wonwoo groans.

"What?"

_ "I can't be thirdwheeling Jeonghan and Seokmin on fucking Valentine's day! Come on, man, don't do this to me." _ Hansol begs and Wonwoo can't help but smile.

"I'm literally in the middle of sleeping until tomorrow." Wonwoo says and he looks around and sees his room covered in darkness.

"What time is it, anyways?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol sighs.

_ "Around six? I don't know but we're meeting up at seven and you have to be there come on. I'm already miserable as it is." _ Hansol begs and Wonwoo laughs.

"Miserable? Last time you said Mingyu-deprived." Wonwoo teases and he hears him groan.

_ "Yeah, whatever. You can judge me and my Mingyu deprived ass later. In person. We're meeting at the bus stop near your's and jeonghan's place so I'm gonna drag you out of your room if i have to." _ Hansol warns and Wonwoo laughs.

"Just wait at the bus stop. I'll see you later." Wownoo says.

_ "Are you serious? You're really going?"  _

"Yeah so stop whining." Wonwoo says and he hears Hansol cheer.

_ "Okay, okay. Thank you! See you later! And don't wear black!" _ Hansol screams and he ends the call. 

Wonwoo grumbles as he sits up his bed and checks his phone for messages. He sees Seungcheol's messages a couple of hours ago sending him a picture of his food and then another photo of just the empty plate around ten minutes later. Wonwoo sends him a thumbs up and not even a minute later Seungcheol sends a teary eyed emoji. Wonwoo sends him a  _ "jwu" _ and Seungcheol's name takes over his screen and he answers the video call.

_ "Ah yes. How did you know I wanted to see you in complete and total darkness for this video call?" _ Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo sighs and gets up to turn his lights on.

"I just woke up, okay?" Wonwoo says and he walks back to his bed and lies down.

_ "Jeonghan told me to persuade you to join them." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Hansol already begged me to save him from being a third wheel. I'm going. But tell Jeonghan I'm not coming just to fuck him up." Wonwoo says and then Seungcheol's phone fell and then a hand covers the screen before he sees Mingyu's annoyingly wide smile.

_ "You coming with Hansol?" _ Mingyu asks and Wonwoo nods.

"He's my date tonight. I was just about to tell Cheol. You know, ask if that's okay." Wonwoo says and he watches Mingyu's face go from happy to confused to just a big, deep frown.

"Why? You want me to tell him something?" Wonwoo asks, smiling, and Mingyu says a quick  _ "No." _ before handing the phone back to Seungcheol. He hears Mingyu say something he can't understand and Seungcheol tells him to go ahead.

_ "You're such a brat, you know?" _ Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo smiles.

"If he would just grow some balls and admit he likes him back, i wouldn't need to be a brat." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.

_ "He's... Getting there. Last night he asked me how I knew I loved you. I think being deprived of Hansol is helping him get his shit together." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo can't help the flutter in his chest when Seungcheol said the L word.

"And what exactly did you say? I'm curious." Wonwoo asked and Seungcheol smiled at him.

_ "I'm not telling." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo frowns.

"Well, Hansol is annoyingly in love with that tall dumbass. I swear. If i hear one more sentence about Mingyu's smile i will ship Hansol there myself just so they can resolve this unresolved sexual tension." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.

_ "That's the same exact threat you used on me before I left." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles at the memory.

"Yeah well i meant it. I would've kicked your ass if you turned that apprenticeship down." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.

_ "And i believe you." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sets his phone on top of his drawer and leaves it standing there as he looks for something to wear.

_ "You getting ready?" _ Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods, not looking up.

"Hansol said not to wear black." 

_ "That's rough." _ Seugncheol says and Wonwoo looks up and glares at him.

_ "Wear something white. I know you'd rather not wear anything than wear red." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs. He's right, though.

"Anything in particular?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol smiles.

_ "You know that white crew neck shirt you wore when we went to the arcade? It'll look good with a denim jacket."  _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles. So that's what he wants.

"You mean it'll look good with your denim jacket." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.

_ "I bet you'd look so cute. I'm messaging Hansol, Seokmin, and Jeonghan to knee any guy in the balls if they so much as asks your name." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo digs through his stuff looking for the shirt.

"What if it was a girl?" Wonwoo asks, taking out the shirt and looking at his phone.

_ "What kind of question is that? Are you  _ planning _ on talking to girls?" _ Seungcheol asks, his eyebrows knitted together and Wonwoo laughs. 

"You're cute when you're possessive." Wonwoo says and he takes off his shirt and puts on the white crew neck shirt. 

"But I can knee men's balls on my own if I have to. Okay?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

_ "So that's how it's gonna be? You take off your shirt and I'm just supposed to do what you want?" _ Seungcheol asks with a frown and Wonwoo laughs. 

"I can take off my boxers too if you want." Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol's ears go red instantly.

_ "I hate you so much."  _

"No you don't" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs.

_ "No I don't. Have fun tonight." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles and grabs his phone. He lay back down his bed and stared at Seungcheol's face in his phone. 

"I'll try. What about you and Mingyu? Any plans?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol smiles. 

_ "Just gonna head in for tonight. We already kind of celebrated earlier. Our seniors prepared this celebration thing earlier and I think Mingyu's gonna be full up until tomorrow morning." _ Seungcheol says and he laughs.

"Celebration for what?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol's laughs falters and Wonwoo watches as he stares at the screen.

_ "Just, you know. Ending the project and all that."  _ Seungcheol says and he laughs nervously. Wonwoo lets it pass and he smiles. 

"Well. Is this good night, then?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol looks to his left.

_ "We're gonna call you guys later when you're with the others. Go change and please please please send me a photo." _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"I'm not sending you anything. Bye Cheol."

_ "Bye. Love you~" _ Seungcheol says and Wonwoo feels his heart fluttering as he says, "Love you, too." 

  
  


Wonwoo ends the call and he flips face down on his bed, mentally beating himself up for still feeling giddy just for saying those words to Seungcheol out loud. He gets up and looks for his 'special occasion black skinny jeans' and he picks up the denim jacket slung on the back of his desk chair.

  
  
  


Wonwoo remembers saying it for the first time. 

Well, technically, he didn't 'say' it. 

But he remembers the first time as if it wasn't three months ago.

He and Seungcheol in his room, Seungcheol stepping out to get their food, and Wonwoo pouring his heart out in the only way he knows how.

  
  
  


**_I love you_ **

**_There_ **

**_I said it_ **

**_But not to you, though_ **

**_Because I'm afraid_ **

**_I'm scared that you'll end up like everyone who's told me the same things,_ **

**_I'm scared that you'll leave and pretend that you didn't just shatter my whole world when you ask me to be just friends_ **

**_But I know you won't do that_ **

  
  
  
  


**_I love you_ **

**_There_ **

**_I said it_ **

**_But not to you, though_ **

**_Because I'm afraid_ **

**_I'm afraid you'll get to know me better and it'll drive you away_ **

**_I'm afraid that maybe if I showed you my true colors you'd want to be with a different hue_ **

**_But I know you're not like that_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_I love you_ **

**_There_ **

**_I said it_ **

**_But not to you, though_ **

**_Because I'm afraid_ **

**_I'm fucking terrified that you'll realize what a mess I am, how I'm barely holding myself together, and that'll make you run away_ **

**_I'm terrified of losing you before I even feel confident enough to have you_ **

  
  


**_I know you're not like that_ **

  
  


**_I know that_ **

  
  


**_I wouldn't have loved you if you were_ **

  
  


**_But that doesn't help_ **

**_It doesn't make me trust myself_ **

**_Loving you isn't gonna make me stop doubting myself_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_But I still can't say it_ **

**_It's not because I'm not sure_ **

**_It's because I'm afraid_ **

  
  
  


And when Wonwoo was done, he sends it to Seungcheol's email and smiles as Seungcheol opens their door just in time to hear his phone notify him of Wonwoo's heart sitting in his inbox. 

And not even an hour later, Seungcheol said the same exact words he was afraid to say. So Wonwoo lets his action speak for themselves as he tries to convince himself that he shouldn't be afraid. 

  
  
  


Wonwoo walks out of his building ready to call Jeonghan to ask if he was already there only to see Hansol waiting for him by the sidewalk, smiling brightly at him.

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol gets up and dusts his pants off.

"I was gonna go up to your room and beg you to come if you didn't show up by seven thirty." Hansol said with a huge smile on his face and Wonwoo sighs, shaking his head. He pulls Hansol next to him by slinging his arm around his shoulder and they walked toward the bus stop. 

"You wanna ditch those two and just, like, go somewhere?" 

"Somewhere?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo nods.

"You're a sophomore, right? Is there any place you've always wanted to go to?"

"Not really."

"What about a place you want to take Mingyu to?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol elbow him in the stomach.

"Shut up." 

"So there is a place. Come on, let's go there. You can have like a practice date for when you ask Mignyu out." Wonwoo says and Hansol elbows him again. Wonwoo laughs and he pinches Hansol's cheeks and pulls at his cheeks.

"I don't wanna be a hypocrite and say you have to just tell him already because it took me a while to even say anything close to romantic to Cheol but I'm pretty sure Mingyu feels the same way." Wonwoo says and Hansol shrugs.

"I know. But I've been tailing him for like, two years now. If he really likes me then I want him to tell me by himself." Hansol says and Wonwoo smiles.

"Okay. I respect that." Wonwoo says and they see Jeonghan and Seokmin waving at them by the bus stop. 

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo wakes up with a heavy head and a full bladder which makes him sit up quickly.

Which he immediately regrets because it makes him feel woozy and his stomach makes an unsettling sound and something goes back up his throat. He puts a hand over his mouth and he swallows. He runs to his bathroom and relieves himself, emptying his bladder, washing up, and then emptying his stomach. He hears his phone ringing hard on his bedside table and he washes up again before walking out his room and lying back down. 

He picks up his phone and sees messages from Seungcheol and Seokmin and nine missed calls from Jeonghan. He groans and messages the three of them the same thing and then he closes his eyes and rested for a few more minutes.

**"I'm alive. I think I just had a bit too much to drink. Will call when I wake up later."** Wonwoo sends and he adds a little  **'Love you.'** to Seungcheol just because. 

He hears his alarm set off blaringly loud and he groans as he sits up. He checks his phone and sees that it's already ten in the morning and he only has one class today and all he has to do is submit his plate and they're allowed to leave. So he sucks it up, changes into a hoodie and sweatpants to make himself look a bit more presentable and then he looks for Seungcheol's jacket somewhere in his room and finds it by the door surprisingly not smelling like alcohol, and he drinks as much water as he can before walking out. 

He passes by the convenience store in front of the main entrance of their campus and bought the same coffee Seungcheol had suggested that would help wake him up if he needs to and he buys a couple of mint candies for later and he heads out and hurries over to his class. 

The one thing Wonwoo is glad about, though, is that being an architecture student makes for a great camouflage. A class of forty people in their early twenties looking dead in the eyes and their shoulders hunched forward. It's almost impossible to notice which are the hungover ones from the just sleep deprived one. 

He flops down on a vacant seat near the door and he downs the last bit of coffee he has as he waits for their professor. And when his professor eventually comes by, almost half the class stands up and heads for his table. They place their plates on his table and they all head out one by one. 

Wonwoo had half a mind on heading back to his dorm or not so he just heads for the library and decided on just calling up Seokmin or Hansol for lunch later when he's actually awake enough. He heads in and finds a table at the far end of the library, where he usually goes to, and he sets his bag on the table and lays his head on it and shuts his eyes.

  
  
  


Wonwoo sleeps for a while, that he knows as much because the next thing Wonwoo feels is someone tapping at his shoulder and he groans and shrugs them off his shoulder. He buries his face on his folded arms and bag as he groans. 

The library air was cold around him and he has hoped he can take a few more minutes of sleep before having to go out for lunch. He's not really sure what time it is already but he really needs five more fucking minutes of sleep. 

  
  


Then a warm hand was pressed against the back of his neck. His initial instinct was to jump away and maybe hit whoever it is with his bag but then he feels the thumb running up and down his skin softly before the hand starts petting down his hair. 

  
  


The same way he always does it.

  
  


So Wonwoo lifts his head up and turns and he sees him standing next to his table, smiling down at him with a bag over his shoulder and his leather jacket right in front of Wonwoo's eyes.

  
  


"Hi." Seungcheol says. Like it hadn't been two whole months since he last saw Wonwoo in person and Wonwoo's mind took a few moments to process that,  _ 'oh, right. Shit. This is real.' _ and then he finally reacts. 

  
  


Wonwoo gets up, wraps his arms around Seungcheol's back, and pulls him in as close as he can. 

  
  


He doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say, really. So he just clings onto Seungcheol as much as he can as Seungcheol laughs softly. Seungcheol then lets his bag drop on the floor as he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders. Wonwoo leans his head closer to Seungcheol's neck and Seungcheol kept laughing.

"You okay?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo grips at his jacket even more. His voice sounds a lot better without having to hear it from another end of a phone call. So Wonwoo nods and he breathes in Seungcheol's scent. He smells the same, minus the obvious smell of a car air freshener clinging to his jacket. 

"Come on. We can talk outside." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods. But he didn't let go. He can't.

"Just... Five more seconds." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs and nods. One hand on the back of Wonwoo's neck and the other rubbing his back softly. 

After another minute of them just standing there, Wonwoo sighs and he pulls away. He smiles at Seungcheol and Seungcheol does the same.

"I missed you." Wonwoo finds himself saying and Seungcheol's face looked a bit taken back for a second before he smiles.

"I missed you too." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns and grabs his bag. Seungcheol picks up his bag as well and they walk out of the library hand in hand.

But the moment they stepped out of the library doors, Wonwoo pulls his hand away from Seungcheol's and he punches his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wonwoo yells and he sees a few people glance at theri direction as Seungcheol rubs a hand over his shoulder.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I was looking for you!'' Seungcheol says and Wonwoo slaps his chest.

"I meant here. In general! Like on campus! What about your apprenticeship! You couldn't have waited two more weeks?!" Wonwoo yells and Seungcheol places a hand over his mouth and another at the back of his neck. 

"You need to calm down. I'm done with it, okay? The apprenticeship is over." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stares. He pulls Seungcheol's hand on his mouth off and Seungcheol smiles at him.

"Really?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods.

"Really. Mingyu and I just got back and I'm pretty sure Mingyu headed to his and Hansol's room." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo grips on Seungcheol's wrist and pulls it back behind him, pulling Seungcheol closer to him and giving him a quick kiss. 

And the look on Seuncheol's face was definitely worth it. 

Seungcheol hits his chest and turns away to hide his smile. A blush creeping up his neck up to his ears as he pulls away from Wonwoo hold. 

"You wanna eat anything?" Seungcheol asks as he pulls Wonwoo to walk.

"You." Wonwoo answers and Seungcheol tightens his grip on his hand. Wonwoo laughs as he tries to let go and Seungcheol just tightens his hold even more.

"I'm  _ serious _ ." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo shrugs.

"I was too. But okay, yeah. Can we eat in my place?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol laughs and nods. 

So they walked around, ordered a bunch of take out Wonwoo's sure they won't be finishing today, and Wonwoo didn;t even bother to hide his excitement over Seungcheol's motorbike. Seungcheol made sure to take the longer way back home and Wonwoo laughs as Seungcheol drives off with Wonwoo almost dropping the paper bags of food held in between them. 

And you can't really blame Wonwoo for pushing Seungcheol against the door right after he had set down their food on his desk. And Seungcheol was as eager as Wonwoo so Wonwoo can't be the only one to be blamed. 

But after around half an hour, when they're both already on Wonwoo's bed, their jackets discarded on the floor and their shoes strewn around the floor in front of the door, Wonwoo pulls away from Seungcheol and he stare at Seungcheol below him on his bed. Something he hasn't seen in person for quite some time now and he has half a mind to just grab his phone and document every second of it. 

"Hi." Seungcheol says and he grabs the collar of Wonwoo's hoodie and pulls him closer. 

"I'm kind of getting hungry now." Wonwoo says, their lips barely half an inch apart as Seungcheol smiles up at him.

"Hmm. I could tell." Seungcheol says and he pulls Wonwoo in for a kiss.

"Okay, that was me being Seungcheol deprived for a month. Now I'm like, food hungry." Wonwoo says against Seungcheol's lips and Seungcheol laughs. 

"So you were  _ Seungcheol hungry _ since we met up last december?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Yes. I'm not that hungry now, though." Wonwoo says and he kisses Seungcheol one last time before pulling up.

"Well, not right now anyways." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs as Wonwoo pulls him to sit up. 

Wonwoo was too lazy and still a bit tired from last night so they ordered easy to eat stuff. Like stir fried rice and three orders of dumplings along with two cheeseburgers and two large fries. Wonwoo's not really one to be clingy so he's gonna blame his hangover for asking Seungcheol to sit up on the bed with his back to the wall while Wonwoo brings over their food and sits in front of Seungcheol, in the middle of his legs. Seungcheol laughs at the proximity but just kisses Wonwoo on the cheek when Wonwoo hands him a take out box full of fried rice. Seungcheol balances the box in one hand and pulls Wonwoo closer by the waist with his other. Wonwoo lets him and they eat like that the entire time. Wonwoo's crossed legs over Seungcheol's thigh as Seungcheol talks with his mouth full, telling Wonwoo stories he's told before over video calls but Wonwoo's not really gonna complain. Hearing Seungcheol laugh over Mingyu tripping over his own shoe in the office is a lot better now that he isn't hearing it through his phone. So when Seungcheol gets up to get a couple of bottled coke in his mini fridge, Wonwoo stares. 

"I wrote you something." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stands up and looks back at him. 

"What?"

"Well, I wrote you, to be precise." Wonwoo says and he watches as Seungcheol's smile slowly widening. 

"What?" Seungcheol asks again and he runs back to bed and crawls on top of Wonwoo. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo and sets his chin on Wonwoo's chest.

"This is the third one now, right?" Seungcheol asks with a big dumb smile on his face and Wonwoo nods, running a hand through Seungcheol's hair. 

"Yes." Wonwoo confirms and Seungcheol keeps grinning.

"Can I read it? Please~" Wonwoo nods and they both sit up and Wonwoo grabs for his bag next to his bed. He takes out his notebook and hands it over to Seungcheol. 

The notebook has been the only safe place for Wonwoo's honest thoughts before Seungcheol came along and Wonwoo's nothing but glad that he feels confident enough to let Seungcheol hold it. Seungcheol flips through the pages like he always does, as if he's checking if there's a piece of Wonwoo's heart missing and Seungcheol always smiles when he comes to the page he had called his own. Seungcheol said he had every right to claim Rain and Afraid as his pages since they are about him and he even went as far as to writing his name at the bottom of both pages. 

This time Seungcheol flips through the pages until he stops where on page bleeds with ink and the next one is a clean slate. Seungcheol had pressed his back on the wall again and waited until Wonwoo sat next to him before he lifted his legs over Wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo watches Seungcheol's face as he runs his fingertips over the page and he smiles at him mouthing the words. 

  
  


**_Most of the poems I've written_ **

**_Are experiences I never had_ **

**_Some are things that I want to happen_ **

**_Others are things that happened when I was sad_ **

  
  


**_But lately I've been thinking_ **

**_That you fit my poems very well_ **

**_Each and every word of my writing_ **

**_Reminds me of a story that older folks tell_ **

  
  


**_That when I find the one_ **

**_The one who will own my heart_ **

**_They'll make me feel whole and one_ **

**_Not tear my own little heart apart_ **

  
  


**_But what the others never told_ **

**_Was that the stories aren't easy_ **

**_That maybe we will only see each other when we're old_ **

**_Or that we'll be far apart, on the opposite ends of the sea_ **

  
  


**_But you and I know what this is_ **

**_We both know what's at stake_ **

**_We'll both endure till the end of this_ **

**_Because we both know none of this is fake_ **

  
  


**_People might say we're only children_ **

**_Or that it might not even be what we thought it'd be_ **

**_But I know that you'll turn the other cheek, that you'll never listen_ **

**_Because I know that what I feel for you is just as strong as your feelings for me_ **

  
  


"I hate you so much." Seungcheol says as he closed Wonwoo's notebook with a sigh and he crawls on top of Wonwoo's lap and kisses him. 

"You're wonderful, you know? The most wonderful and amazing person I've ever met." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"I love you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stares for a while before he pulls Wonwoo in for a kiss again. 

Seungcheol's hands were a warm press on Wonwoo's neck as Wonwoo's hands slipped under Seungcheol's shirt and settled on his waist. Seungcheol mumbles soft and quiet  _ "I love you" _ s in between kisses and Wownoo finds himself smiling into their kiss. 

He doesn't know what will happen next month, right after Seungcheol's graduation. He doesn't know what to do this summer, if he'll look for a job or go back home while he still can before he starts his thesis next year. And he definitely doesn't know what will happen after three months. Will Seungcheol work for the same company he did his apprenticeship in or if he'll work nearby or if he'll even look for a job already. Wonwoo's always been terrified of what will happen that he tends to just overthink every move until everything works his way.

But right now, With Seungcheol's body on top of his like this, with half eaten take out on his desk and a bottle of coke starts to moisten up his sheets near his legs, Wonwoo couldn't care less for what will happen tomorrow. 

  
  


All he knows is that he's found a part of himself when he met Seungcheol as Sol and it's a part of himself he never knew he could be.

And a wise man once said that you may find the secrets of the universe in someone else's hands, but Wonwoo's more than content like this; holding sunshine in his arms everyday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JuST want what they have
> 
> Also I would link my hello poetry account here but it's very... Dark. 
> 
> Like  
> 2012 Goth emo eboy type of poetry fueled by my dramatic obsession with Greek mythology... So yeah.   
> But if you want to look it up just look up Icarus Fray Hello Poetry and that's me LMAO 
> 
> Thank you for reading uwu love Woncheol

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my only finished series ever lmao


End file.
